The invention relates to a helical drill bit for use as a drilling tool in a rotary and possibly percussive hand operated drilling device, preferably designed for the percussive-abrasive removal of rock or rock-like material, such as concrete.
Conventional helical drills are characterized by a spiral shaped shank extending axially between an insertion, chuck end and a tool head for removal, with removal being effected by the rotation of the helical drill bit, of abrasively cut or chipped material. The helix generally exhibits several helical turns with associated discharge grooves, through which the material abrasively cut or chipped at the tool head is removed.
In the case of helical drills having large diameters and powerfiul hand tool devices, the spiral discharge groove for the cuttings is reinforced by providing a circumferential groove reinforcement rib spirally arranged in the bed of the groove, the reinforcement rib serving to enhance resistance to prolonged alternating stresses.
According to DE19753731A1 a helical drill bit for rock is disclosed that is characterized by one or a plurality of groove reinforcement ribs running uniformly along the discharge helix in the grooves formed between the lands or coils, the ribs being a component of the discharge helix due to the radial rib height being less than the height of the lands. The axial rib width is less than the crest width of the lands or run to a point.
Because of the groove reinforcement ribs within the discharge helix or grooves, clumping occurs in the frequently wet, abrasively cut material and, as a result of which, the groove becomes clogged until, ultimately, the drilling tool becomes jammed or there is impulsive separation of the clumped material.
The object of the invention is to provide a large-diameter helical drill bit that is resistant to prolonged alternating stress, that counteracts the clumping of the abrasively removed material in the helical groove, while avoiding the aforementioned disadvantages.
In essence, a helical drill bit for rock is characterized by an axially extending shank with a chuck insertion end and a tool or drilling head with cutting edges formed of hard-metal arranged between at least one helix with at least one spirally running discharge groove having radial groove reinforcements in the floor or base of the groove, the reinforcements, running along the discharge groove, advantageously periodically changing their geometric form and/or their position within the helical discharge groove.
Thus, without a reduction in the shank resistance to prolonged alternating stress, the form or position of the groove reinforcement changes with respect to the material being conveyed along the helical discharge groove, an obstacle to the flow is created. By the modulation of the groove reinforcement of the groove base and in association with a certain bore hole diameter along the discharge groove, there is a resulting periodic local alteration of groove cross-section surface areas that are available for the transport of the abrasively removed material. Consequently, the material being transported along and inside the discharge groove, which is subject to an approximately constant removal pressure, is further modulated with locally periodic pressure fluctuations that, by the induced transient flows, counteract clumping or accumulation on the surface of the discharge helical groove.
The groove reinforcement is advantageously constructed as a continuous reinforcement rib running along the groove, the rib varying its geometric form in the rib height and/or the rib width along the discharge groove. The continuous design of the groove reinforcements increases the useful axial cross-sectional area for percussive propagation.
Advantageously, the rib cross-section diminishes along the peripheral flow-obstructing discharge groove in the direction of the chuck end, whereby the available discharge cross-section of the discharge groove increases. In this way the material slowed down along the peripherally-running discharge groove is discharged in greater quantities and thus counteracts clumping or accumulation on the surface of the discharge grooves.
The rib heights of the reinforcement ribs advantageously increase in the direction of the chuck end and further extend advantageously partly up to the crest of the helical lands, whereby the guide or lead is improved at the bore hole wall.
The groove reinforcement advantageously varies its position in the discharge groove by the fact of the lead angle of the rib differing slightly from the lead angle of the helical lands. Such a change in position especially promotes the compensating flows that work to prevent clumping or accumulation on the surfaces of the discharge grooves.
Advantageously in an alternative variant, the groove reinforcement is constructed as an interrupted reinforcement rib whose sections are further made curved scoop-like alternating along the circumference of the discharge groove. Due to the changing separation and convergence of the material being transported by the scoop-like sections of the interrupted reinforcement ribs a particularly good distribution of the material is achieved inside the discharge groove and as a result clumping or accumulation on the surface of the discharge groove is counteracted.